Jealous-cecilos
by enprison
Summary: Cecil describes how horrible (and scary) Kevin was when they met...but then Carlos runs into him and doesn't feel that way at all so then Cecil has to get Carlos back from Kevin Before they go back to Desert Bluffs together
1. Chapter 1

The night that Cecil saw Kevin in the portal, he hadn't known what to do. Although now, that the story is all done with, Cecil told Carlos _every_ detail (even the ones he'd kept away from his listeners, which wasn't much). He told Carlos how he couldn't tell whether Kevin (though he didn't know his name) was being polite when he 'passed' by, or if he was 'mocking' something. He told Carlos how the seconds seemed to pass by so fast when with him, it seemed like no time at all. He told Carlos how, on the drive home from the station he couldn't tell whether he was in 'real life'. He also told Carlos that he wasn't sure of that for a little while after (a couple day...maybe about a week) either.

At that time, Cecil had no idea about how Carlos felt about the whole 'showdown'. All that he (Carlos) had down is nod, smile, and say cute things like 'yeah' and 'of course'.He had even tried to sound (and seem) disgusted when Cecil described the macabre that he had seen in Kevin's 'supposed office'. That was what he was supposed to do right, they were friends. He saw no wrong in that (and Cecil wouldn't have either if he never found out).

"Carlos!" Cecil said, a bit angrily, but then again maybe not. It was hard to get angry at Carlos and his oh-so-perfect hair. "Are you even listening to me?".

"Yes Cecil, you were the talking about the lines for your show tomorrow." He said, i mean of course he knew what Cecil was talking about, he was listening (duh!).

"No I wasn't dummy! That was five minutes ago!" Cecil replied, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Why wasn't Carlos listening to him, they were friends right? He always seemed interested (but not too interested) in what Cecil was saying. Maybe he just 'zoned out', it was pretty normal in NightVale, just as it was pretty normal to regard the dog park as 'off limits' or treating old lady Josie like a normal woman even though everyone could tell that she was on crack or something (seriously there is something wrong with that woman). I mean, _everyone_ does those things.

"Oh…" Carlos replied (yet again) frowning a bit and looking absolutely adorable (as Cecil would've said). "What were you talking about then?" Carlos continued, tried to bring his face back into the smiling position.

"I was talking about how we should go see this new movie that just came out in the NightVale movie theater (where you are welcome to bring in your own popcorn, and even take a video of the movie as you are watching, so that you can sell it online for 'big bucks')." He stopped, thought for a second, looked to see Carlos's reaction and then said "It's called 'The Sound of Music' and it sounds really good!"

"'the Sound of Music' Cecil? You really haven't already seen that? Didn't it come out like 20 years ago or something?"

"NO it didn't Carlos. It's just coming out in theaters and i assure you, NightVale is 'totally' up-to-date with all this pop culture junk!" Cecil glared, but he had to admit, Carlos's stubborn-ness was certainly (if not positively) adorable.

Carlos (after hearing Cecil's last remark) just stared at his friend with possibly a look of pity (though i am not sure). I mean, everyone's seen 'The Sound of Music' right? It was a classic. That was all that there was to it, NightVale definitely was not 'up-to-date with all this pop culture junk'.

"Sure.." Carlos said hesitantly, "I'll go and see 'The Sound of Music' with you." he smiled (awkwardly) and then asked 'what time?'.

"What do you mean what time Carlos?"

"What time are we going?"

"I still don't get it, the movie theater only plays at one time Carlos." darn this man was so naive Cecil thought. "Duh, the movie theater only plays at 9:00."

"So nine?"

"Of course Carlos. Meet you there!"


	2. Chapter 2

''Carlos is going to the movies with me!" Cecil sang, as he drove back to his house in his rickety old Toyota (truck). He was super excited about the coming night and would spend as much time as was necessary getting ready for it. After reaching his house he climbed out of his truck and bounded extravagantly to the door, flipping through his key ring to find the one for his front door. He entered and ran to his bathroom, he had to take a shower before. He couldn't go to the movies with Carlos smelling like coffee and snot. It just wasn't possible!

He undressed (oohlala!) and climbed into the shower lightning speed, he had to leave time for his hair to dry right? Especially since it was so shaggy right now, not a very clean cut radio-host-like look at all. He quickly washed up and scrambled out of the shower, a navy blue towel around his waist. It was easier for him to take a shower (than usual), for his tentacles were not on the prowl at the moment, they instead remained hidden.

He finished dressing and brushed his teeth (just for his breath to smell fresh, just in case). Then he went and checked his phone for any texts, there weren't, although he did notice the time 10:45, the time must be acting up again he thought, but was still in a panic. He grabbed his favorite bow-tie (a red clip-on one) and ran for the door. Locking it (the door) behind himself he then headed for his truck. He swung into the front seat and started it. It made a low growl and then he was off. Speeding through the place called NightVale, all the way to the very creatively named movie theater called 'NightVale Movie Theater' (whose motto was mentioned in the last chapter.)

He hoped and prayed that Carlos had not noticed the time change and was still getting ready. When he pulled into the driveway Cecil realised that he had, Carlos (and his vehicle) were nowhere in sight. 'Whew' he said silently (inside his head), sure he had lost some of his prep time but at least Carlos wouldn't think that he was late. Although now (that Cecil really thought about it) Cecil thought that if he looked like he arrived too early he would look desperate. He didn't want that at all so he decided that when Carlos arrived he would say that he'd arrived 'just a few minutes ago'.

Cecil waited almost an hour (though it was expected, he'd arrived that early) before Carlos drove into the Night Vale movie theater's parking area. Cecil met him (perfect Carlos) at the door. They greeted each other and then walked inside. Carlos never asked how long that he had been there before he had showed up, and that was a-ok.

Carlos adjusted his glasses, he hadn't known that the movie Cecil would've picked to see would've been a musical, but he had to push through it. For Cecil, he said to himself.

They entered the movie theater, and Carlos had to say that it was probably the worst movie ever. He also had to admit that he found it hard to believe that Cecil had never seen the movie before, going by the fact that when the song played he hummed along to the tune of "16 going on 17". Cecil had to say the opposite, it was one of the best movies that he'd ever seen. He also had to admit that he may have noticed that the screen glowed a strange light orangish color. He hated orange. Orange meant Desert Bluffs, but that didn't have to do with anything right now did it? Cecil still looked for a sign of Desert Bluffs, it would be a sight to see (one of them setting foot in NightVale i mean).

The movie was over and they stood up to exit the theater and hen Cecil saw what he was looking for, the man in the portal (whom he had already suspected was from Desert Bluffs) was in one of the front rows. They left the theater and Cecil motioned for Carlos to wait a moment, he would call the other man out in front of Carlos (perfect perfect Carlos). It would be _perfect_!

The man left the theater,and Cecil called out to him. He stopped and turned around, at first a bit surprised but then he relaxed (he hadn't expected to meet his double on his trip to NightVale). The man walked over to him (Cecil).

Cecil spoke first, "Hey! Double! (for he had nothing else to call him) What are you doing here?"

"First of all," The man spoke, smiling manically but still looking delighted,"my name is Kevin, and i'm on a trip to NIght Vale! I've always wanted to come here, to see what NIght Vale really is!" he finished still smiling.

Kevin must have washed most of the blood off, because all that was left (of the blood) was a cracked part on the ends of his mouth, below his hollow eyes. His wretched state was almost unnoticeable. "I'm really sorry for my state when you first met me, i'm afraid I was in a frenzy. Let's give our friendship another chance, K? K. Ooh~ You're all dressed up!"Kevin exclaimed, Kevin was a very talkative person (if you can't tell). Cecil didn't even have time to fit in a word. "Ooh!~ What a pretty tie your friend has! It's purple….my...least...favorite color. It's still cool though!"

**Cecil realised that he didn't want to talk to 'Kevin' afterall, he was a total douche! "Come on Carlos. Lets go." He said bluntly, and led a very hesitant Carlos out of the movie theater.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cecil noticed the way that Carlos had looked at Kevin when they left the movie theater. In fact, Cecil would have killed to be in his (Kevin's) place at that exact moment. If the look was aimed at him it would've made his breath stop (though just for a moment). When Carlos left the driveway (in his own vehicle) Cecil shot himself a glare, just to make himself feel a little bit better. It didn't work. I shouldn't be upset about it,Cecil thought to himself, maybe Kevin didn't even see the look. Carlos had made it so quick, so fast, and so very sweet. It was possible.(don't give up hope Cecil!)

Carlos got home pretty late, though he was still wide awake. He hoped that Cecil had a good time but more so he hoped to see the young man at the movie theater (Kevin it was) was again. He was quite interesting though he bore a very close resemblance to Cecil (though his eyes were hollowed and his mouth was always put into the silliest grin...which Carlos liked). Fascinating was the only word that Carlos could describe Kevin with, certainly NOT scary and bloody and terrifying.

He (Carlos, if you are not positive) walked to his room, the scent of home flooding back to his nostrils. He inhaled deeply through his nose, then sighed. There was nothing he could do towards furthering the meeting with this Kevin character tonight. So he ought to go to bed, after all it was almost eleven (he usually stayed up much later with science experiments but he had none this particular night...one of the nights that he actually wished that he did have, just so he could stay up.)

He laid down. Then rolled over. Then rolled back, though he just couldn't get to sleep. He got back and paced for a moment, before grabbing a book and crawling back into bed. He turned on a nightlight (hard to read in the dark without one) and slipped on his his glasses (he had set them on his desk earlier, when he was trying to go to bed)

He was reading one of Cecil's scripts (he kept a copy of each, so he wouldn't have to go to Cecil first if he needed one for something). He began reading, "Hello listeners. To start things off I've been asked to read this brief notice: the city council announces the opening of a new dog park at the corner of Earl and Summerset near the Ralph's." It was the first one that he had ever heard. He continued, "One of them changed a light bulb for her, the porch light. She's offering to sell the old lightbulb, which has been touched by an angel. It was the black angel, if that sweetens the pot for anyone." This is so pointless and silly, Carlos thought. Maybe he should grab the one with Kevin in it. Yes, that's it. It wasn't scripted (all that he'd said about Kevin, but he'd jotted down a couple of noted afterwards to keep the show 'fresh'.

He searched for that one.

"'You know how it is,' they said in unison. 'You think, _'Oh, we should announce this dangerous sandstorm. That's priority one.'_ But then you have to get some coffee, and you run into your coworker friends, and then you check your email, and maybe a glance at Facebook…and you just lose track of time. You know…' they concluded." He'd found it, the title? The Sandstorm (A). He continued (yet again), '"Have you ever had rabies shots? Oh, it is the _worst_,' the meteorologists continued as the press corps got restless and hoped that the meteorologists would just _shut up soon_." Carlos wished that the meteorologists would shut up too, he wanted to get to the part with Kevin. He skipped a bit more,

"Old Woman Josie has not called, but intern Dana said that Old Woman Josie updated her Facebook page with an Instagram of some rune stones. Dana has been furiously translated these symbols, and her best guess is that they say 'They come in twos. _You_ come in twos. _You_ and _you_. Kill your double!"' almost there. skipping a bit more he finally came to the part that he was looking for.

"_There is a photo here on the desk. It is a man. He is wearing a tie. He is not tall or short, not thin or fat. He has eyes like mine and a _nose _like mine, and _hair _like mine, but I do not think he is me. Maybe it is the smile. Is that a smile? I can't say. I do hope he is safe, whoever — wherever he is. I hope _I _am safe, wherever — whoever I am."_

**Cecil never said any of this to Carlos when he came back, (really sucks for Carlos that he hadn't been listening to the actual radio station, AS IT AIRED( all that he had said was that he was absolutely no doubt 'terrifying'. Carlos had decided, this was fishy. He would go see Kevin tomorrow. He would see what kind of a man Kevin was. He set the script down , removed his glasses and went to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

He'd call Cecil, he'd thought when he woken up. Sure, he would've have prefered to leave Cecil out of this, but he was the only person who would possibly know where he was. So, he gave him a call.

"Ringggg!….ringgggg!" Carlos stared at the phone, then a few 'ringggg's later Cecil picked up.

"Hey Carlos!" Cecil said, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Do you know where a kind find 'Kevin'?" He said, wary of the words that he was using. He didn't want to offend Cecil. (before that he had to) There were a couple noises that are still unexplainable (except from Cecil) that came next and Carlos held the phone away from his ear as they passed.

"Why do you want to know where Kevin is, Carlos?" Cecil asked, trying to be polite and trying even harder to keep his temper locked away. He didn't know for sure that Carlos was 'cheating on him' (what he had called it...even though they weren't even dating) Cecil decided that it was in his best interests to decline to helping Carlos, as he would probably lose all chance with him if he was with Kevin. "I'm-i'm sorry Carlos, that i'm not good enough. That i cannot, AND WILL NOT help you with this one." and with that, the choky rushed and slowed words that could only come out that way if the user was crying ceased. Cecil had hung up.

That hadn't really helped Carlos at all, just made him a little sad/emotional. He did want to meet Kevin once again though, and he hoped Kevin wanted to meet him to (after that look he gave him).

He decided to check everywhere in NIght Vale that a tourist could be (he was a tourist, on a weeklong trip to NightVale). He made a list and marked off the movie theater, it wasn't likely that he would go there again (for the comfort is so low it is unable to be described, and the movies are played in faint color not full, like a drive-in but inside not out).

He started by getting ready, and spent the most time picking which sweater was less dirty and to get out of the wash because none of his sweaters were clean. (not fixing his perfect hair as you'd expect) After a while of rapidly brushing his teeth while trying to put his shoes on with no hands and everything else that he does to get ready, he was finished and able to leave.

He left. He started looking around the dog park area and then went on to check by the Arbys (neither of which did he find him). He checked a couple more place, now growing to a run, for all he knew that could've been his last night in NightVale before he went back to Desert Bluffs. He finally found him outside of the Radio Station, peeking in through one of the 'blinded' windows.

"Kevin!" he nearly shouted, but it turned in a kind of decrescendo since he didn't wanted to disturb the intern (that always arrived a little bit earlier than necessary).

"Ooooh!~ It's the man from last night!" Kevin sang, bounding over to him. He grabbed onto Carlos's arms and swung around on them. "I've been wanting to see you!" Then he paused, and turned to whisper directly into Carlos's ear, "That woman in there is the sexy librarian type, totally NOT my type!~ Don't tell her though, I don't want to offend her!"

"I won't tell her." Carlos said, bluntly. _Why would he?_ He never saw Dana anyways. "I don't want to stay right here though…" He blinked a couple times (a fly had flown into his eye, even though it was highly unlikely because of his glasses) then continued, "this is where Cecil works, and he's being a big baby about me coming to find (and see) you."

"That's a-ok!" Kevin said, "Where do you want to go?... Oh! I know!"

**"****Lead away…" and that's exactly what Kevin did. He was a good leader and made sure to never shut up the whole 10 minute walk there.**


	5. Chapter 5

They soon made it to a place that was actually very familiar to Carlos (despite all the warnings that it would be best to stay away from altogether), since he had to do quite a few experiments arounds it's perimeter (all the other scientists were too frightened to step near it). They were at the Dog Park, an important landmark for Kevin, who I remind you has never been to Night Vale.

"How's this?" Kevin asked, after they had settled down by it's gates. Carlos kicked at the gravel a bit, as though he was nervous. He didn't want to say that he actually meant something a little more private, maybe a restaurant if the town permitted it.

"Thi-this is fine." Carlos replied, then he sat down on the ground. Kevin followed him. They sat on the ground together for a little while before Carlos spoke once again. "Actually do you want to go somewhere? We could go bowling, or even a walk is fine." he found it hard to just sit down next to him without feeling awkward. He thought about the look that he'd given him the other night, I mean what if he took it the wrong way.

"That's fine. I mean bowling is fine! I haven't been bowling in a while. The last time I went I was just a little boy. I was curious then." They started walking toward the alley. Kevin smiled, thinking most likely about the last time he went bowling (and the funny story he had of the time there), or maybe how incredibly beautiful Carlos's hair was. He thought about maybe telling his story about the bowling alley, maybe it'd make Carlos laugh, he thought Carlos would look incredibly cute if he laughed. He decided not to though, he didn't want to be a bore, and they were almost done with their walk to the Night Vale Bowling Alley.

They made it there and then stopped in front of the door. Carlos looked at Kevin and Kevin looked back. Cecil always did that, Cecil always looked at Carlos. It was more rare when Kevin did it, like a psychedelic van, it was different. It was the good different though.

They exchanged glances. Carlos held the door for Kevin. The both walked over to the clerk (who was half asleep). Carlos knocked onto the counter to get their attention and they reared up a bit, startled by the sudden awakening. Nobody went to the Night Vale Bowling Alley anymore, it was near deserted. They got their shoe sizes figured out and were sent to lane 1 (the farthest from the clerk).

"Well...you're first.." Carlos started, and Kevin grabbed a ball (size 13) and flung it (though not quite clumsily) down the lane. 7:10. Seven down, three left standing. He went again and knocked down the rest. "Not bad."

"Let's see you do better!" Kevin said giddily, as he went over to the clerk (once again) to buy a coke. He came back to the sight of Carlos's strike. The big X blaring down from the overhead screen. Kevin let out a 'hmph!' and said, "Well I see you've got some practice!"

"I used to be on the bowling team in middle school...It wasn't anything big though." Carlos smiled, and motioned for Kevin to play his next turn.

9:10… he got the last one the second time. The next coming time he'd get a strike, that'd show Carlos, he thought. He went back to slurp his coke, he still had some left, though he'd been 'chugging' it the whole time since he'd gotten it.

"Good job." Carlos exclaimed, as he pat Kevin on the back and walked over to his next bowl.

Strike again. Dumbstruck was the right word to describe Kevin. Carlos didn't even know that he was still reasonably good. Carlos sat down across from Kevin, and leaned his elbows onto the table, they reached almost halfway. He craned his neck and took a sip of Kevin's coke. Teasing. Kevin scooted it over to him,

"I've had too much anyways."

"Oh..Okay then," he smiled, "thanks." and took a sip. It was more sweet than what he usually drank but it was reasonably good quality for a bowling alley (he didn't have very high expectations).  
"No problem!" Kevin replied, then he paused for a second, thinking "What song should I go play?" he asked. He meant on the jukebox of course and it only played reasonably old songs (and 'classics').

"Surprise me." Carlos teased, and that's what Kevin did. When he came back the song that played was " " it was old, and Carlos liked it. He liked it alot, in fact the music choice made him laugh. I mean, who played at the bowling alley.

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

Give him two lips like roses and clover

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over"

Kevin hummed, having made his way back over to lane 1's table. Carlos thought that now would be the best time to bring up Cecil. Now or never.

"You know..Cecil?' There was a pause.

"Ohh!~ You mean my double don't you! I had no idea that his name was _Cecil_! Glorious!"

"So you do know him?" he said,

"Of course!"

"He said that you were absolutely hideous, in the personality area."

"Well isn't that just _rude_!" he exclaimed,

"You don't seem mad…"

"Oh, i'm not." he said,

"That-that's nice...Anyone else would be angry."

"Well being angry is no fun, right?"

**Then Kevin lost attention and got on his phone to check his twitter.**


End file.
